ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Come Into My Parlor/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Currently all entries are in alphabetical order based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips :*Family:' Spider :*Crystal:' :*Weak to:' :*Around 10,000HP :*Special Attacks: Can cast the following: Paralyga, Poisonga II andSlowga. :*Has an Additional Effect: Poison on physical attacks. (not 100% proc rate) Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! This fight has been beaten with a large number of combinations. ---- SOLO STRATEGIES BLM/RDM solo video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUmrZF94pCU&feature=PlayList&p=63997304EDF145D4&index=23 Solo on 99THF/DNC on 3/5/2013. Fight took 5min 46sec. just basic stabby stabby poke poke with Drain Samba. Didn't use any items, all though they would help with faster clear time ( healing pots, foods, d-wing, whatever). pretty straight forward brawl. Dunen ~ Bismark DUO STRATEGIES ---- <BLMx2> :Ok, this strategy calls for at least one of the BLM's to be /RDM and the other to be /WHM for Paralyna and Poisona. 'Strategy: *Items that you'll need: a Reraise item and at least 2 Yagudo Drink's per fight. *Now for the actual fight. When you go in, walk up to the edge of the main room where Anansi is loacted and start buffing yourself, and then pop one of your Yagudo Drinks. Next, have one person call out a timed nuke (I recommend Blizzard IV if their is ice weather present, which there usually always is) and directly after have your /WHM ready to Stun Anansi and your /RDM ready to use Elemental Seal + Gravity. Once that is done, you can begin to start mana burning Anansi as you would any other mob; make sure that you are pulling him towards the entrance of the BC. Also, Anansi cannot be slept, so feel free to put DoT's on it to help make the kill go faster. Also, make sure that you are using Aspir every chance that the timer is ready and have your /WHM ready to use Poisona and Paralyna ASAP when you are inflicted with them. *By the time Anansi gets down to the entrance of the BC, he should be at less then 10%. Once you are ready to deal the kill blow to him, have one person decide who should finish him off, because if one person is already more then halfway through their cast and the other starts a cast of their own, odds are that the 1st person who started casting will kill Anansi and the other will be momentarily stuck in their casting animation. I will explain soon why this would be disastrous. *(This part is the key to winning this fight and a little secret most people do not know; the Son of Anansi's do not aggro if Sneak is on) Once Anansi has died (and hopefully at the BC entrance) both BLM's (or as many as you have with you) must be ready to use Sneak ASAP (I recommend Silent Oil's since they allow you to use sneak instantly and are much more reliable in duration length) and immediately head for the main room where Anansi started out at and begin resting (pop your 2nd Yagudo Drink at this time also). Now, if one of you had gotten stuck in casting animation and were still waiting for it to stop, you will probably not be able to get sneak up fast enough to advoid getting aggro from the Son of Anansi's and will almost 100% cause a wipe, since the BLM with sneak on will have a difficult time killing all 8 on their own. *Now, you must also realize that even if you are out of normal mob sound aggro range, the Son of Anansi's will aggro you no matter where you are in the BC once your sneak wears off. So, continue resting up in the main room untill you are at 100% or until one person says their sneak has begun to wear off. No matter which has occured, begin to buff up and once you are both ready, have just ''one'' of the BLM's drop their sneak while the other is ready to Sleepga II the now incoming Son of Anansi's. *Now, you're ready to begin killing. 1st, have the BLM who just used their Sleepga II ready to cast either Blizzaga III or Thundaga III at maximum range from the sleeping Son's. As soon as the spell has gone off, the BLM who just nuked must start running away as the other BLM is casting Sleepga II. After they are slept again, the BLM who just recently slept them must be ready to cast either Blizzaga III or Thundaga III at maximum range from the sleeping Son's. Again, as soon as the spell has gone off the caster of the nuke must be ready to start running away while the other BLM is casting Sleepga II. By now, they should all be at ~30% and sleeping. Next, have one BLM call out a timed aga nuke and once they have both gone off, all 8 Son's should be dead. If anything, only 3-4 max should still be alive if any partially resisted your aga's, and should be very easy to manage in the way you feel best. And congratulations on just duoing Come Into My Parlor! (Strategy courtesy of Parku and Reddragon of Titan server) ''Making this Strategy Better'': *If you're going in with more then just two BLM's, then subs on the others will not matter, however I would personally recommend /SCH for Parsimony and Dark Arts. <RNG/WHM and RDM/BLM> ''Strategy'' This is a considerably strange duo combination, but we found that it can work for this and quite a few bcnms. For this bcnm, the RNG uses the basic /WHM buffs (SS, Blink, Aqua, RR etc.) and the RDM buffs as usual. I (RNG) used holy bolts with stacked mnd gear. We had RDM grav and debuff at start and began kiting Anasi around the open room while RNG stayed in center firing away. Should the RNG grab too much hate (which will obviously happen), RDM can throw out one or two tier III ele's to grab hate back. Killing Anasi is rather easy, 10k hp will drop very quickly with RNG. '''Make sure to hold Anasi before he dies, checking if both of you are para and pois free (That's why the RNG subbed WHM, no gil towards remedies; and antidotes are usually quicker than poisona). Once you are sure that you are good to go, finish off Anasi (should be at about the 10 minute mark) and IMMEDIATELY use Silent Oil! If one or both of you miss your silent oil, you're done. While sneak'd, rest and rebuff as stated in other strategies. When sneak wears, RDM must be ready to sleepga the horde of babies. Once slept, RNG starts picking them off one by one - Slug Shot and Barrage did 95% of it's hp, which could be much more since RNG never switched from MND gear. RNG also switched to Repeating Xbow and Sleep bolts since the babies can be slept (no risk of -enpoison). If all goes well and you find your groove, you should finish with about 5 minutes remaining. Strategy Cons Very dangerous - one foul move will end your fight, especially since you only have 1 sleepga during part II. Since RNG is main DD and must be careful, you risk running out of time. ---- <BLM/WHM, RDM/BLM> :Both people should keep a stack Antidotes on them for when you are poisoned, and also grab some decent INT food (we're taru, so we don't need the MP). Buffs don't wear off upon entering, so buff outside so you can get right to buisness when you enter. RDM should keep BLM Refreshed and Hasted at all times. Strategy: Part 1 is pretty straight forward. *Run in til you're just in casting range BLM nukes with AM (tier 2 if you have it, try to stick to Ice/Thunder) and Tier IV elemental spells. As soon as the first spell from the BLM goes off, hit Anasai with Gravity, followed by Bind. BLM continues to nuke, while RDM uses Bind when possible, make sure Gravity is always up, or it's going to get ugly, fast. *Near about 5% HP I (RDM) usually start nuking him with Tier 3's just to finish him off, immediately when he dies both people need to get Sneak up immediately. *While you wait for all 8 sons to pop, go ahead and rest, until full (or Sneak starts to wear, whichever comes first). Part 2 requires a great deal more care, concentration and timing. *When ready, BLM gets at maximum casting range, RDM stands midway between BLM and the sons. *BLM opens with Tier 3 -ga's (again Ice/Thunder is highly prefered). RDM uses Sleepga, try to time it so that Sleepga goes off right after the -ga nuke, but take care in your casting, it's better to be late then early. *Repeat the nuke/Sleepga step once again (when RDM's Sleepga is cooled down), and then a third time, but this time the BLM will stack Sleepga II on the RDM's Sleepga. *BLM then rests a couple of ticks waiting for RDM's Sleepga to cool down again. *When both are ready, RDM uses Elemental Seal and you repeat the process of -ga nuke > RDM Sleepga. (this is because in our experience the sons start to build a resistence to Sleepga after the 2nd cast, not only will some resist, but those that don't wake up sooner.) BLM is then free to finish them off. *Note: The sons have movement speed+, so timing is really essential here. You'll have maybe 1-2 seconds of buffer time before all 8 of them are on the BLM, so try to time your Sleepga's so that they go off just after the BLM's -ga nuke. If the BLM starts getting hit by the 8 sons, it's almost a certain failure, so DON'T let it happen. This method seems to work for us very well, total fight time is about 10-15 mins. If you're only doing this because you want one of the items, then I'd suggest waiting until Darksday to enter, this method works fine on other days, but it works best on Darksday. TRIO STRATEGIES : None ---- FULL PARTY STRATEGIES <RDM/BLM, WHM/SMN, BRD/WHM, 3x BLM/RDM> Strategy: * I suggest to buff outside the arena with Protectra and Shellra, RDM cast Haste and Refresh on himself then enter the BCNM; * All cast Stoneskin, Blink and Aquaveil, RDM Refreshes party and BRD casts Ballads; * Rest full MP; * Make sure BLM are closed each other and got the time to spam same Blizzaga III; RDM Elemental Seal + Bind >> Gravity >> BLM 3x Blizzaga III (RDM also can help with a Blizzard III). Anansi will be dead or really close to death. If not, kill him with Ice-based spells. * WHM must be ready to Erase Slowga or Poisonga (hits for about 50/tick). If it cast Poisonga make sure to recast Stoneskin as soon as he dies, before Son of Anansi x8 pop and aggro. * Run back to halfway to the entrance and get ready to Sleep all Son of Anansi when they come. (Take care; they will take about 1 minute to all come out, but as soon as they come out they will start to run in your direction). You will need all sleepers be ready (a Sleepga order can really help). Sons got about 2000 HP but seems some resist a bit some spell. Get BLM ready to cast Blizzaga III again and BRD and RDM Fast Cast Sleepga and Lullaby if some minions still up. Strategy Pros: *Doing that you will clear in about 6/7 minutes. Strategy Cons: *We usually make these fights with a set party like that, and only a few times did we have some problems with the Sons. (We didn't have a Sleepga order, or the BLM didn't call a time to cast -aga III). <BSTx4-6> :Go in with at least 4-6 BST/???s; WHM is the preferred support job - however any SJ will work with enough Antidotes. Strategy: *Call Courier Carries, Buff/rest as you wait for "Call Beast" timer to cool down as a precaution, then attack the NM along with your pets. (Take care of Poisonga and Anansi's Additional Effect:Poison, as soon as you are hit with it 50HP/tick) * Once the main NM is dead, {Leave} your Jug pets, and ready your Charm gear. *Charm one "Son of Anansi" each as they pop. *After all members of the party have charmed one of the "Son of Anansi," begin attacking the remaining sons that spawn - they will die quickly with 6 BST+pets. *After the 2-4 non-pet spiders are killed, begin leaving pets and killing them - starting with the highest HP pet first. *Repeat until all spiders have been defeated. ---- Normal Party setup Strategy: *So the basic strategy of this, is to kill the big guy off pretty quickly. Then pull the melee back away from the body. At this point it you need to have the brd whm and blm sleeping the babies. The babies typically are not hard to sleep. Once all are slept, have the melee start working on 1 at a time. A Blu with Yawn is amazing for this fight. Of course have the healers watch out for that poison, and keep slow erased, but other than that this strategy is an almost guaranteed win. *Normal DD food. Strategy Pros: *With this strategy just about anyone can do it. Have done it with smn and pup and had no troubles. Strategy Cons: *The biggest problem with this strategy is if the babies wake up, they can take out a Melee within a very short time giving your healer almost no chance to act. *Brds and Blm need to be especially watchful for when the babies wake up. Making this Strategy Better: *It is very important to choose your DDs well. While 3 war/nins can win this the fastet, you normally find yourself pressed to keep the melee alive. Jobs like Blu and Dnc are pretty good for this for their unique abilities. *Smn are really helpful as well, garuda can kill a son with little or no trouble with 2 predator claws and 1 whispering wind. *